Luck be a Lady: Rewrite
by ARega1s
Summary: Things happen in Vegas all the time, but how in the world did Danny wake up cuffed to Desiree with no memory of the night before? A rewrite of my original story. Rated M for Language and later scenes of sex.


**Luck Be A Lady: Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: Too Good to be True**

***I don't own Danny Phantom or anything I reference. R&R and enjoy!***

*****Amity Executive Airport*****

Ah, spring break. A time for teens and adults alike to let loose and partake in some debauchery to unwind from the daily grind. This was no different for the residents of the small town of Amity. For some, they would decide to travel to the beaches of Miami, Daytona, and Santa Monica. For others, it meant a trip to the mountainous ski lodges. For the sake of this story, however, we shall focus on the trip the three losers of Amity High are taking.

Inside a private jet plane was Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton awaiting takeoff.

"Neither of you have told me exactly where we are going yet." Danny said as he relaxed in his seat.

Tucker looked at Sam with a cheeky grin on his face,

"Should we tell him?"

"Not yet. Wait till we are in the air." Sam replied.

Danny rolled his eyes at the reply his friends gave him. Granted he was very worried that leaving Amity for a whole week could spell disaster for the town, what with the various denizens of the Ghost Zone and Mayor Master. Yet the two seemed adamant in their insisting that he take a vacation.

The halfa rolled his eyes before relaxing a little. Granted, he loved the thought of escaping his home town for a week, but he didn't want to return to a ghost ridden town or his mother being under the influence of one of his worst enemies.

Just then, Sam's phone began ringing. Upon seeing who it was, she sighed dramatically.

"Yes, Mom?" The girl answered in an irritated tone.

"Hello, sweetie." The mother replied in a kindly tone despite her daughter's. "Would you kindly switch the camera view so we can see who else is with you…in our private plane?"

Having an idea of what Sam's mother wanted, he quickly went invisible before Same turned on her camera and panned around the plane.

"There. Happy now?" Sam said in an irritated tone.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Manson said cheerily. "Hope you and your friend Tucker have fun. Too bad that Fenton hooligan couldn't…" But the goth girl hung up before she could finish her insult.

"Has your mother ever given a reason as to why she hates me?" Danny asked as he reappeared, the engines of the plane started, and the fasten seatbelt flashed on.

"Its mostly to do with your parents and they assume you would be a bad influence on me." Sam said.

The halfa chuckled. "And what could I possibly influence you to do?"

The goth girl rolled her eyes in response while Tucker cackled with laughter.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later, when the plane had reached cruising altitude and they could walk around the cabin, that Sam and Tuck finally turned to Danny.

"You two finally going to tell me where we are going?" He asked.

"Vegas, baby!" The black nerd cheered while Sam shook her head in amusement.

For his part, Danny managed to crack a small smile but had an eyebrow raised.

"Were going to the adult Disneyland for our spring break?" the boy asked. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Why not?!" Tucker asked. "We leave this town nobodies and we come back kings!"

"Yeah…If we were adults and extremely lucky." Danny countered before turning to Sam. "Come on. Where are we really going?"

"Las Vegas." She replied, chuckling a little at his look of shock and confusion.

"But…but we can't possibly keep any money we win. The IRS…"

"I have a plan for that." Tuck spoke up before pulling some cards from his pocket.

Danny took the one give to him and saw that it was nearly identical to his learners permit that he had yet it claimed that he was an adult and his birthday was changed.

"If anyone were to check the identity of these, we could face some serious jail time." Danny said.

"Don't worry. With the identification numbers I associated with these babies, it'll take the feds years to realize who we are." The black geek replied.

Yet the halfa was extremely skeptical.

"I'm not so sure it works that way, Tuck." He continued before turning back to Sam. "I thought you would be against something like this. I mean you have your parent's money."

"True." The goth said. "But who says that I can't make some money for myself and become more independent?"

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying. "Ok. Let's just say we don't get caught IF we do win any money at all. What then? Are we just going to gamble for an entire week?"

This puzzled his friends.

"What else is there to do in Vegas besides gambling?" Tucker asked.

"What? You wanna see some couples get married by one of those cheesy Elvis impersonators?" Sam added, laughing a little.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd just thought we could see some of the shows that Vegas is known for or go eat at some of the amazing restaurants and buffets. I just don't want to be sitting in front of a slot machine all day."

"Don't worry Danny. The blackjack and roulette tables are where we will be making our money." Tucker said.

"Besides, we'll take some breaks to eat and see the sights." Sam followed up.

The halfa sighed.

The goth girl noticed this and sat beside him. "Come on. Trust us! We wanted this to be a surprise escape for you. We know you needed a break and that you wouldn't allow yourself to have one."

"Ok…I'm just worried is all." The boy replied before relaxing back into his seat.

*****Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone*****

Deep in the Zone, sitting on one of the many floating rocks that occupied the void, sat the wishing ghost, Desiree. Currently, she was filing her nails while an irritated look marred her beautiful face.

"Stupid, idiot." She grumbled. "Just like all the others. Except he sounded like an annoying parrot."

"Hey there, girlfriend!" a voice spoke up, breaking the genie from her musings. "So how was did that date with Technus go? Also, no need to thank me for hooking you up."

Desiree huffed before glaring at the owner of the voice. Floating beside her was the ghostly rocker, Ember McLain, smirking a little.

"First off, we aren't friends. Merely acquaintances. Second, you didn't 'hook me up' as you so eloquently called it. You wished for me to go on a date with him."

"Come on." The rocker huffed. "All you do is mope around all day. You don't hang out with Kitty, Penny, or I, despite us inviting you numerous times. You rarely go into town and you never help anyone try to take down babypop!"

The wishing ghost rolled her eyes. "The reason I like being alone is because some of the ghosts here like abusing my powers, yourself included. As for why I don't hang out with you three, all you end up doing is drinking and talking about your troubles with your boyfriends. I only ever go to town for a power boost and as for the Ghost Child, I have no true quarrel with him."

Yet Ember was persistent.

"You can't be a stick in the mud for all eternity. At least I'm trying to help you meet new people, change things up, and find romance."

"None of which I asked for." Desiree countered, which the rocker ignored.

"You really need to get out of the Zone. Not just to Amity, but to someplace new!" She said, perking up a little, hoping that it would spread to the genie.

"And where might you suggest I go, oh wise one?" The wishing ghost asked, her attention returning to her nails.

"Vegas, baby!" Ember cheered while Desiree cocked an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"You know. Sin city? Land of gambling and girls? The playground for grown-ups?"

"Never heard of it but it sounds like a place for drunken and lustful idiots." The genie replied.

"Maybe, but its also a place where you could grant lots of wishes without Phantom sucking you back into his thermos." The rocker countered.

Desiree thought for a moment. It would be nice to get out of the Zone, reluctant as she was to agree with Ember. Plus, she could use the power boost she gained from any foolish mortals that crossed her path.

"I'll…"

"Great!" The rocker interrupted. "I wish you were in Las Vegas!"

"What?! No, I was just…ugh…so you have wished, so it shall be." Desiree grumbled as her powers took over. In a poof of smoke, the wishing ghost disappeared, leaving a satisfied rocker ghost all alone.

"She'll thank me when she gets back." She said to herself, mentally patting herself on the back. "Now its time for me to get out of here and head off to Miami!"

A whirlwind of blue fire surrounded Ember, yet she didn't teleport away, greatly confusing her.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, a note appeared before her in a poof of smoke. Taking it, she read,

_Since you forced me on a vacation, you won't be able to enjoy one of your own._

_Desiree_

"Damnit!" The rocker cursed before flying off to her realm.

*****Later that day, In Las Vegas*****

Our trio had gotten settled into their hotel room at the Bellagio and had since gotten dressed and gone down to the casino floor. Much to Danny's surprise, their fake IDs seemed to work, thus beginning their playing. It certainly helped that Tucker was an expert at math and had done some reading on card game. By the time it was five in the afternoon, each of them had won one hundred thousand dollars.

It was Danny who decided to leave the blackjack table and walk around.

"Your leaving already?" Tucker said, a little shocked.

"Yeah. I wanna walk around for a bit."

"Ok. We'll be in here if you need us" Sam replied as she turned back to the game she and Tuck were playing.

Danny shook his head in amusement before going to cash in his winnings. Once he was done, he put two hundred dollars in his wallet before depositing the rest back up into the penthouse he and his friends were staying in. Then he returned to the main floor and began walking around. He avoided the bright and flashing lights of the of the casino floor and instead went towards one of the elegant ballrooms where some kind of talent show for all hotel guests was occurring. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked through the door, not knowing that he had walked through the entrance for contestants rather than simple viewers.

Meanwhile, Desiree, her skin now a rich cinnamon as it was in life, legs instead of a tail, and wearing a violet cocktail dress was wondering into the Bellagio. So far, she had tricked half a dozen men into gambling their money away. It was fairly simple, she found. Many a man was wishing for luck all over the town. All she had to do was blow on a few dice, call a hit or stay on a card game, or merely telling them to bet a certain number on the roulette wheel. They would win big and give her a few chips to follow them around. Before long, all their money was gone, and she had moved onto her next victim. She could feel her powers growing as well as the weight in her clutch purse from all the money from her cashed in chips.

Wanting to take a bit of a break, she ventured into a ballroom and stood in the back while some sort of show was being put on. The performers seemed to be guests putting on amateur performances trying to win a cash prize. They were mediocre at best and she was about to the final contestant. A very familiar looking young man with black hair and blue eyes.

'What is the Ghost Child doing here?' She wondered herself as the boy tried explaining that he merely wanted to watch the show, not participate. 'I know for certain that he isn't old enough to be playing the games in this adult playground.'

A small smile played on her lips when the judges wouldn't the boy leave unless he performed. Thinking she might as well have a little fun with the boy, she snapped her fingers. The lights dimmed and music began to play.

From Danny's perspective, he was very nervous that he now had to perform as _The Way You Look Tonight_ began to play. Just then, he caught the eye of a lovely Arabic woman in the back. She surprisingly winked at him and blew him a kiss.

Feeling a little more emboldened, he straightened up and managed a smile.

'Let's hope those years in the choir help.' He thought to himself before he began to sing.

Everyone, Desiree included, were surprised at the boy's voice and were entrance by it.

'Hmm. I had heard that his techno friend had the voice of a thousand nails on a chalkboard, but he actually has some talent.' She thought to herself. At one point during his crooning, he actually pointed towards her, as if those lyrics were meant specifically for her.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

The wishing ghost couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the boy as he continued. He was a bold one, she would give him that. It would be fun to see how much he pushed it until he slipped up and tried to use her like a good luck charm like all the other men she had met today.

When the song finally ended, Danny was surprised to receive a standing ovation from the crowd. He released a sigh of relief before taking a bow. A moment later he was announced the winner and was handed one thousand dollars in cash. After a few pictures were taken, the boy managed to escape the crowd…only to feel someone grab him by the hand.

"Care for a drink?" Desiree asked Danny as she guided him to the bar. The boy was shocked to say the least. The lady that had caught his eye and blew him a kiss now wanted a drink with him. He was about to reply but lost his words as he watched the sensual sway of her hips.

For her part, the wishing ghost gave the boy a flirtatious wink and a smirk. A moment later, they were sitting at a table for two. Danny was drinking a rum and coke while Desiree sipped a mimosa.

"So…what brings you to a town like this?" The wishing ghost asked.

"My friends thought it would be a good idea for me to take a surprise trip here. They thought I needed a break from…work." Danny said, being mostly truthful while having to slightly tweak the last part.

Desiree nodded her head in agreement. "The same thing happened to me. Though the acquaintance that had me go on this trip didn't give me much choice."

The boy nodded his head.

"Still, its nice to get away and unwind, even if it is only for a short while." Danny said as he sipped his drink.

"Where are your friends now?" The wishing ghost asked.

Danny sighed. "Still at the tables, I think. Trying to win big."

"You seem very blasé about that. Don't you wish you could win a lot of money?" She asked, curious if he might take her first verbal bait. Surprisingly, the boy shrugged indifferently.

"Eh. I've already won a decent amount. Now I want to explore the town and try to see the sights."

"Oh really? And what about your prize money?" The wishing ghost asked, curious about his reply.

Just then the waiter came over with the check. Smiling knowingly at Desiree, he handed the gentleman the money and said, "Keep the change."

This shocked both the server and the wishing ghost, with the former saying a quick thanks before rushing to show his coworkers.

"That was very generous of you." Desiree remarked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "By the way, I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Danny."

"Pleasure to meet you." Desiree chuckled. "Just call me Lady Luck."

The boy lifted an eyebrow at the mysterious name but shook his head in amusement.

"Well is there anything you would like to do?" Danny asked, curious as to what this mysterious lady might want.

"Mmmm…" The wishing ghost hummed playfully before reaching into her bosom and pulling out a slot machine token. "Feel like playing a game?"

"I…I kinda wanted to walk around a bit, see the sights." He said hesitantly.

"Come on. One game can't hurt." She teased, holding out the coin to him which he slowly took. She watched him inspect the token. The coin would be an automatic jackpot in whatever machine he chose. What she wanted to see, though, was how he would react to another big win.

Instead, he helped her out of her seat and led her out of the hotel. There on the corner was a homeless man, a Styrofoam cup containing a few pennies in his hand. The boy walked up to the man and dropped the token in his cup. The man was shocked and said a quick thank you before hurrying into the casino to play a game.

"You are an odd one to figure out." Desiree said as they returned to the casino. "Not many men would have done what you just did."

Over the clamor of voices and machines, they heard an excited cheer.

"I won! I won ten thousand dollars!"

"And it seems that he just won big with your token. Don't you wish that was you right now?"

The boy merely smiled and shrugged. "Like I said, I've already won a decent amount. Besides, I think he needed some luck for a change."

"But aren't you worried you might be taken advantage of because of your generosity?" The wishing ghost pressed.

Danny stopped and thought for a moment. "Sometimes yeah. It reminds me of this…woman I know of back home. She gives often yet never receives anything back. It seems like she's become cold hearted because of it."

Desiree took a step forward, her one uncovered eye staring deep into his sky blues. "And do you wonder why?"

He chuckled. "I've heard rumors, but I've never really gotten the chance to talk to her personally." His smiled a little. "You know you remind me a little of her…I just can't place why."

She blushed a little, turning her head a little from him. "It's not wise to talk fondly about other women when you are already in the company of a lady."

"Sorry." The boy replied, his own cheeks turning pink as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The wishing ghost chuckled before reaching out to caress his cheek. "Your cute."

Danny hummed a little in mild annoyance while Desiree chuckled.

"The good kind of cute." She reassured him, giving him a saucy smile.

"So, what now?" Danny asked. "Want to get out of here. Walk the Strip?"

Desiree opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the voices of Sam and Tucker coming their way.

"Danny! We won big!" Tuck said, his arms filled with mountains of money.

"Yeah and this is just day one! Imagine how much we can make during the rest of the week!" Sam added as they made their way towards their friend. She was a little annoyed that he was talking with an older woman…and for some reason, this woman seemed fairly familiar.

Meanwhile, the wishing ghost was getting nervous. She may have lucked out with the boy, but she was worried the others might recognize her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sun finally set and the stars beginning come out.

"That's great guys. I was just going to go for a walk with my new friend. Wanna come?" Danny asked, hoping they might say yes.

"You kidding? We've done so well so far, I wish the fun would last all night long!" The geek replied.

"Yeah, me too!" Sam added.

Desiree sighed before muttering under her breath.

"So you have wished, so it shall be."

*****The Next Morning, in the Danny's room*****

_Oh, what a night  
You know I didn't even know her name  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a lady, what a night._

As the music from the clock radio continued, Danny groaned. His head was throbbing and aching.

'What happened last night? I don't really remember anything besides that new friend I made.' The boy thought as he enjoyed the warmth of the warm pillow his face was buried in. Yet he couldn't fall back to sleep because of the music.

He groaned again before laying on his back while flailing his left arm in the general direction of the noise in an attempt to turn it off.

"Come on…shut off." He muttered.

There as another groggy groan to his right before a woman reached over Danny. Cracking his eyes open ever so slightly, he saw a green skinned beauty with black hair reach over and shut it off.

"There…" The wishing ghost yawned. "All better."

She settled back beside the boy while Danny rested his head back in her warm bosom.

"Thanks Desiree." He said groggily.

"Your welcome, Danny." She replied in an equal state of sleepiness.

She rested her chin on the top of his head and they slowly drifted back to sleep.

For a minute.

Then both other their eyes shot open before sitting up and staring at one another.

"WHAT!?"

Frantically, they tried to separate from one another, only to find that they were cuffed together by some strange energy cuffs.

**Author's Note: I've been meaning to rewrite this story for a while now. Thanks to some brief downtime from school and work, I was able to crank out this beauty. I hope you guys appreciate the changes I made to the original and see how far of come since I started writing FanFic.**


End file.
